I Will Make You Submit
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: Mello kidnaps Near right from underneath the SPK's noses, intending to get the best of the small boy once and for all. However, he will do that by any means necessary...Any. Lemon, kink, BDSM, fetish, MelloxNear, all that good stuff. Slightly PWP.
1. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**A/N: **Hurhur…erm…what to say…this is gonna be anywhere from three to five chapters of kinky MelloxNear smut, so enjoy and review! ;D

Oh, and don't expect too much plot either. *snickers* It's to exercise my kink muscles before they get too un-toned, and I owe keiXchan a story she can actually read.

* * *

Near slowly fluttered his eyes open, his head pounding, vision blurred as he tried to get his eyes to focus. Opening his mouth to speak, he found that he could not, due to a piece of cloth tied tightly around his mouth. As his gray orbs focused, he could see that he was sitting on a zebra-pattered couch. Both his wrists and ankles were tied and bound tightly, restricting any movement, but his eyes were free to search the room.

On the couch across from him, there was a large and muscular man, a chesty female sitting on his lap. Next to him, there was a scrawny and quite nervous-looking man with glasses and dirty blonde hair who was working away furiously on a laptop. There didn't seem to be anybody else in the room, so he figured one of these men must know who was responsible for why he was here.

"M-Mpmh," he struggled, trying to catch the other men's attention. "Mmph!"

The scrawny man was the first to turn towards him, seeing that he was awake. He then nudged the larger man who was sitting next to him, immediately taking his attention off of the girl on his lap, and placing it on Near. Snickering, he pushed the whore off of his knees and walked over to the petite boy, eyes taking in the sight of his small body greedily.

"Mello!" he called. "Da little kid's awake!"

Near's eyes widened as he heard this. Mello…Mello had done this? His brain was foggy, and he couldn't remember anything that happened. Last thing he knew, he was playing with his robots on the floor, and then he was here. What the hell happened?

"Well, well, Near is awake, huh?"

The small boy knew he wouldn't have to wait long to find out. Without even looking up, Near could tell that it was Mello who was speaking. The snide tone in his all-too-recognizable voice, the overwhelming smell of chocolate and leather that the blonde seemed to carry around with him everywhere, the clicking and thudding of his heavy boots against the cement floors, the rustle and faint squeak of leather rubbing against leather…it was Mello alright.

He raised his head slightly, only to get a better look at Mello. He hadn't seen the blonde in person since he left Wammy's house, what seemed like so many years ago. He looked almost the same, spare the fact that he had grown taller and his hair was slightly longer, his face becoming much more adult.

"Near, you haven't changed a bit," smirked Mello, reaching down to take the gag off. "You still look like the same shrimpy little kid from back at the orphanage."

As soon as the gag was off, Near inhaled a few deep breaths, savoring the taste of the fresh air. Looking up at Mello through a veil of bangs and eyelashes, he blinked a few times, refusing to take the bait and reply to Mello's taunt. If Mello brought him here to play simple and childish mind games, then the blonde was going to be disappointed. He would not play along.

"C'mon, aren't you even going to talk to me?" Mello asked, smirk still on his face as he danced his fingertips over Near's jaw. "I went out of my way to bring you here, you know. It _was_ hard drugging your food under the watchful eye of the SPK. And then I had to go through all the trouble of dragging you out of there and tying you up…if was just _such_ a hassle."

"Return me at once, Mello."

The blonde only smirked, yanking him to his feet. Pulling the stumbling and hopping Near behind him, he strutted down a few dimly-lit corridors before arriving at a bedroom. However, this was not a bedroom that Near would normally want to stay in. There was a large, king-size bed in the middle of the room, but that was not the problem. The problem happened to come from the large closet. Sure, there was nothing THAT suspicious about it…but, for one thing, it looked fairly new compared to the rest of the room. Two…it was about three or four times larger than any closet Near had seen, and Near knew that even MELLO couldn't possibly have enough clothes to fill that thing.

"Mello, I demand that you let me go."

"You're demanding things?" he snorted, pushing Near back on to the bed and crawling over top of him. "I don't think that you're in much a _position_ to start _demanding_ things."

Mello straddled the smaller boy's chest, pinning his arms above his head with one hand. Near's eyes widened ever-so-slightly as he felt Mello slip a hand up his baggy pajama shirt, his stomach instinctively shivering at the touch. Before he could even say something, Mello slipped his hand out from Near's pajama shirt and placed it over his mouth, moving his lips down to the pale boy's neck and biting down roughly. Even through the blonde's hand, Near let out a strangled cry, feeling blood trickling down his neck.

"Near? I thought you had control over your emotions…I guess I was wrong, huh?" whispered Mello, licking the newfound bite mark. "We're going to have so much fun."

Near struggled as Mello removed his hand from his mouth, placing a rough kiss to his lips instead. The blonde's teeth nipped at his lip harshly, his body struggling more and more as he tried to squirm his way out from underneath Mello. Finally, the blonde pulled away from the kiss, his lips stained with a small bit of Near's blood.

"Stop squirming…" Mello whispered, sadistic smile still gracing his lips. "Not until I give you a _reason_ to squirm. You haven't seen anything yet…"

Mello then tore off Near's shirt, buttons popping off as he untied the smaller boy's hands in order to remove it completely from his petite body. Seeing his opportunity, Near pushed Mello off of his chest using all the strength his thin arms could muster, standing up off of the bed while Mello was temporarily stunned. Near tried to run, the genius forgetting about his bound legs in the panic of the moment. He tripped and fell, falling and crashing to the floor, yet still trying to get back up and escape.

However, he didn't even have a chance to get up before Mello had grabbed on to him once again. His large hands clenched his thin sides tightly; keeping him pinned on his stomach momentarily before yanking him back to his feet, Near still struggling and squirming like mad. The blonde tossed the smaller boy back on to the bed, pulling out the rope he had used to tie his hands together the first time, fastening his slender wrists to the headboard.

"Near, Near, Near…I never gave you permission to run away, did I?" the blonde scolded playfully, gently tapping Near's nose.

"M-Mello, t-this is rape!" he whispered desperately, watching as Mello's hands moved to caress his bare chest.

"It's not _rape_. It's just sex you didn't know you wanted…" smirked Mello, ice blue eyes drinking in the sight of Near's erected nipples thirstily. "It doesn't seem like your body minds it too much…"

Mello began to play with the other boy's nipples, pinching them roughly, eyes now affixed on Near's face. He watched as an unintentionally lusty flush spread itself across the smaller boy's face, pale lips parting but refusing to let out any noise. Well, Mello just wouldn't have that. Bringing slightly chapped lips down to Near's shallowly rising-and-falling chest, he licked around the area of a nipple before biting it, another strangled cry tearing its way out of Near's throat.

"M-Mello, I-I do not w-want this!" whispered Near again, voice hoarse.

"Shh…"

Mello untied Near's legs, yanking down his pants and underwear, throwing them to some far corner of the room. Blue eyes once again began to trace over every line and curve of his frame, watching as the small boy squirmed and tried to get away. He almost felt bad as he undid the laces on his leather pants, freeing his pulsing erection, eyes still taking in the sight of Near's naked body hungrily.

"Suck," he demanded, holding three fingers up to Near's mouth.

Of course, Near was stubborn and refused to suck. Mello just shrugged as he ran his hands over Near's body once again, noticing that the petite boy's small cock was just as hard as his was. Smirking, he coated his dick in pre-cum, rubbing the tip against Near's tight virgin entrance. Parted lips let out another small gasp as gray eyes scanned blue for any sign of why Mello was doing this. All he found was a seemingly permanent smirk.

"P-please don't…" he whispered, one last attempt to get Mello to stop. "P-please, Mello…"

The blonde didn't seem to hear as he violently shoved into the smaller boy, a scream falling from Near's lips. Beginning to roughly thrust, Mello found Near's sweet spot on his second try, the small boy letting out another scream. However, this one was not only from the combination of pain and pleasure, but from anger. The pain was slowly beginning to fade, only making way for more intense, body-wracking shudders of pleasure. This was not what he wanted, not at all.

"M-Mello, I-I—!"

Near let another strangled scream fall from his throat, his body greedily taking Mello in now. Instinctively and out of his control, his hips began to roll with Mello's own, wanton moans falling from his throat. He didn't want this, he didn't want this, but he just couldn't help all of the pleasure. There was a knot of fire in his stomach, his eyes squeezed closed tightly, nails digging into palms as hands clenched into tight fists.

"M-MELLO!" Near suddenly screamed, every muscle in his body contracting tightly.

The small boy spurted hot cum all over the both of them, some of the liquid staining Mello's black vest. He let out one last cry as he felt Mello's burning seed explode into his entrance, eyes rolling back in his head as he tried to steady his breath and regain his composure. He could feel Mello pull out of him, cum dripping out of his ass, body still quivering as he tried to pull his hands free.

"That wasn't SO bad, was it?" Mello asked, placing a much gentler kiss on his lips this time. "You came…you must have been feeling good."

Near only turned away from Mello, curling his body up into a ball and trying to fall asleep. He wanted to wash away the memories, though he knew he couldn't. There were so many things rushing through his head, but all he could think about was one thing. The one thing on his mind that prevailed over others. Near had enjoyed that. Some sick, twisted, corrupt, perverse, masochistic part of his mind he wished would go die in a hole somewhere had enjoyed every second of that. Funny. It was that same sick, twisted, corrupt, perverse, masochistic part of his mind he wished would go die in a hole somewhere that had always been in love with Mello.

Amusing how those things work out, isn't it?

* * *

**End Note: **If Mello seems cocky and arrogant in this story, it's because that's how I see him—before he got his scar. When he was in the mafia, it was like he held the world in his hand…I loved him like that. *sigh* Not saying I don't love him with his scar, but his confidence in his beauty and power was just astounding to me.

More reviews I get, the sweeter their relationship gets~ ;D This story could end in *love*

*yawn* Anyways, boring intro chapter. It'll definitely get better next chapter~! YAY KINK.

~FragilePuzzle


	2. Save Yourself

**A/N: **Second chapter! Erm…Mello has a costume fetish? : D

* * *

Near was rudely awakened in the morning, small boy wondering why his wrists hurt so badly. As he looked up, he remembered that they were tied tightly to the bars of the headboard, memories of the night before suddenly coming flooding back to him. He attempted to move, but found that he couldn't due to a pair of hands he suddenly felt on his skin, holding him down in place.

"M-Mello…?" he whispered, voice hoarse. "W-what…"

"Mm, Near, we're going to have even more fun today then we did yesterday…" said Mello, untying Near's hands as he fastened something around the small boy's neck.

Quickly pulling his hands to his chest, Near attempted to curl himself up into a ball, as if trying to protect himself from Mello's touch. However, a tug on his newfound leash was all it took for Mello to make Near uncurl. The blonde smirked as his eyes drank in the sight of Near's no-longer-perfect body, running a hand up his pale chest. He gently traced a single finger down his stomach, the petite boy shivering slightly as he dug his nail into the sensitive skin.

"Get up. I have something I want you to try on."

Mello yanked Near up using the leash, Near letting out a strangled choking noise as Mello pulled him off the bed. However, when Near tried to stand up and follow Mello, the blonde stopped. He turned around and kicked Near's knees out from underneath him, causing him to land on the floor on all fours.

"Dogs aren't allowed to walk the same way their masters are…" he said, grinning darkly down at him.

Near only let out a small whimper, as he bruised his knee on the hard cement floor. Smirking again, Mello yanked on the collar and led Near over to the closet, shoving him backwards with his foot so he could open the closet doors. He didn't have to open them far at all before he pulled out a dress, throwing it at Near. More specifically, a French maid's dress. After that, he also pulled out a pair of lacy white thigh-high socks and a pair of black heels. Grinning, he signaled for Near to get changed right where he was.

Near just looked at Mello, still trying to hide his naked body. However, it didn't seem like the blonde would take 'no' for an answer, much to Near's chagrin. So, the small boy slowly unfolded his body, stretching out his legs and slipping the pure white stockings on first. He made sure they were up as high as they could go before he put on the dark black stilettos, fastening the criss-crossing straps around his ankles. However, he found that he could not slip the maid's dress over his head because of the leash.

"Mello…will have to remove the… leash… momentarily."

Leaning over, Mello took a key out of his pants pocket and undid the small padlock that was keeping the leash locked to the collar, watching as Near slipped the silky black-and-white maid's dress over his frame. As soon as it was on, Mello attached the leash once again, licking his lips as he looked at the smaller boy hungrily. Mello then handed him a small maid's cap that was supposed to go on his head, watching as he slid it on top of his head of white curls.

"Mm," he said, walking behind Near, shoving him onto his hands and knees and pushing up the back of his dress with a booted foot. "You have such a cute little ass…"

Near whimpered slightly as Mello rubbed his rough boot against his sensitive ass, moving his foot back and kicking him harshly a second later. He fell to the floor, stomach-down, Mello dropping his leash on the floor as his bare ass stuck up in the air. The blonde had given him no panties, as French maid uniforms usually came with, so he was forced to endure all of the attention Mello seemed to put on his exposed backside.

"Mello…" he whimpered softly, feeling Mello begin to massage the soft flesh that was peeking out from underneath the dress.

"Was that a whimper, little Near?" he asked, smugness in his voice. "Do you _like_ being treated like this? You like it when I put you in skanky little dresses and play with you? Do you want me to fuck you like I did yesterday? You were screaming _so loud_, Near…Did you like it when my big, hot cock was in your tight little ass?"

"N-No!" protested Near, back arching slightly as Mello began to tease the sensitive skin surrounding his entrance.

Suddenly, Mello removed all contact, standing back up as he wrapped Near's leash around his wrist. The blonde roughly jerked on the chain, Near almost making it to his feet before he was kicked back to the ground by Mello.

"I said _dogs aren't allowed to walk the same way their masters are_," hissed the blonde, forcing Near down on to all fours once again. "Disobey me one more time, and I'm going to punish you. I'm going to punish you until you scream even louder than yesterday."

"What could Mello possibly do that would humiliate, or, 'punish' me any more than this?" Near asked, venom in his normally emotionless voice as he spoke against Mello's outburst.

"Oh, don't you worry…" Mello smirked. "This isn't even the tip of the iceberg."

With that, the blonde led him out of the room, down the corridors and to what appeared to be the kitchen. As if on cue, Near's stomach growled, just going to show Mello how hungry he was. However, he wasn't going to say anything. If Mello was intending on feeding him, he would. If he wasn't, he wouldn't.

"Are you hungry, my little _slave_?" he asked, using his foot to bring Near's chin up so he make eye contact with him.

Near said nothing, but Mello's question was answered when his stomach growled. Smirking, the blonde reached up into a cupboard and pulled out a bowl, dropping in on to the floor in front of Near. The small boy understood that Mello was going to try and force him to eat out of a bowl…like a dog.

"I would rather starve."

"Still think that you have your dignity, Near?" Mello snorted, bending down so they were at eye level.

"Mello…cannot break me."

"You can't break what's already broken, Near," smiled the blonde, shoving Near down on to the floor easily. "You don't have any dignity left for me to take away…you lost to me, Near. You lost more than just a bit of dignity last night…I took your virginity…and I took your pride…what's left? I'm only doing this to satisfy _me_."

Near's fist clenched angrily as he turned his head away from Mello, his bangs covering his eyes. Mello was right…but he didn't even mind that Mello had his virginity, or his dignity. He knew that he had a twisted mind now…but he just loved Mello. Was that really so bad? He…couldn't help his feelings, for once in his life.

"Get up."

Mello roughly pulled on the chain, bringing Near back on to all fours. The blonde grabbed a few chocolate bars before leading Near out to the main room, in which he had woken up yesterday. He noticed that even though the two other white couches were filled to the brim with people, nobody but the burly man that had the whore on his lap yesterday dared sit on it. Well…everybody except him and Mello. The blonde immediately plunked himself down in the middle of the couch, grabbing a bottle of liquor off of the end table in front of him.

A flush spread itself across Near's face as he noticed all of the people who were staring at his outfit. He tried to move up to sit on the couch, but he was roughly shoved back down on to the floor by a kick from Mello's boot.

"Dogs don't sit on the couch," he smirked, taking a small drink of his liquor as he bit off a bite of his chocolate bar, a loud snapping sound echoing around the cement room. "Now, sit on the floor like a good little doggie, yeah?"

Everybody in the room let out a snicker, staring at Mello and Near like this was some kind of entertaining show. The smaller boy just flushed a brighter red, his hands balling themselves into fists as he looked up at Mello.

"I am not a dog," he said, voice quiet and even.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you…maybe you just need to _bark_ louder," Mello said, kicking Near down on to his side.

"I am not a _dog_!" Near repeated, voice much louder this time.

Mello's eyes suddenly narrowed. He stood up and took another drink of his liquor before setting it down on the table, looking up at everybody else as he set his chocolate bar down on the end table along with the half-empty bottle of alcohol.

"Get out," he demanded, turning his attention back to Near. "All of you."

As soon as the other members of the mafia dispersed, including the head boss, who had been sitting on _the_ couch moments earlier. Mello looked down at Near before shoving him down on to the floor, pushing the skirt of his dress up to reveal his hardened cock.

"Near…" Mello whispered, smirking as his eyes took in the sight of Near's erection. "You _do_ like this…"

The blonde began to roughly rub his boot against Near's small dick, causing the boy to let out moans it was obvious he was trying to restrain. Mello smirked as he watched Near's face flush, taking on an adorable expression as he squeezed his eyes shut and parted his lips, tears forming at the corner of his closed eyes as Mello practically stepped down.

"A-ah—! M-Mello…! M-Mello is a s-sadist…!" he whispered, trying his best to squirm away so he could pull down his dress.

"And you're a fucking masochist," laughed the blonde, sitting back down onto the couch haughtily. "But now look what you did to me."

Mello gestured to the bulge that was prominent in the front of his skintight leather pants, looking to Near a moment later. He yanked on the smaller boy's leash instead of taking the time to tell him to get up, his free hand undoing the laces on his leather pants. Eyes hungrily took in the sight of Near, flushed with embarrassment on the floor below him, his frilly maid's costume slightly askew and wrinkled from being pushed on the floor so many times.

"Mm…" moaned Mello, fluttering his eyes as he managed to get his erection freed from the tight confines of his pants. "Get over here and suck."

Near looked up at Mello expressionlessly, not moving an inch. However, Mello just grabbed a fistful of white curls, forcing Near to take his enormous cock into his mouth as far as he could, Near letting out a loud cry that sent shivers up the blonde's spine. Mello bucked his hips into Near's mouth at the same time he forced the smaller boy's head down, choking him on his dick. Every time Near cried out, the vibrations would shoot up Mello's spine, only egging the blonde on further.

Suddenly, Near's throat contracted tightly around his length, the smaller boy probably trying to swallow as he felt a mix of pre-cum and saliva trickle out of the corner of his mouth. With a loud groan, Mello spurted his hot cum down Near's throat, causing the petite boy to choke and sputter as he gagged on the salty-sweet liquid. As Mello's body relaxed, he let go of Near's hair, allowing the small boy to pull away and stumble back a bit, still coughing and choking, gasping for breath.

"T-that…does not m-make me…any less o-of a p-person…" panted Near, looking up at Mello with a fiery determination in his eyes. "I…am n-not a dog, nor a-am I Mello's s-slave…"

Mello finally opened his icy blue eyes, adjusting his pants so his was no longer exposed to anybody who might walk into the room. Yanking on Near's leash, he pulled the small boy over to him, forcing him to kneel in front of the couch by his feet as though he was simply a footrest.

"We'll see about that…you've been back talking me too much, little slave. I think that it's time to teach you a real lesson. Let's go."

Mello grabbed on to the leash's leather handle, wrapping it around his wrist as he gave it the hardest tug yet, forcing Near to let out a small cry as he led the boy back to the bedroom again. Shutting and locking the door behind the two of them. He undid Near's leash, tossing the leash and lock on the floor, but keeping the collar on.

"Strip."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was based off of my fetish for the whole slave thing…as well as the fact that Near in a maid's dress is just…*drools*

By the way, the chapter titles might seem strange, but they're the name of the song I listened to most while I was writing said chapter. I listened to a lot of "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward, "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas, and "The Devil Does Drugs" by Thrill Kill Cult. I would totally check all of those songs out, because they freaking rock.

~FragilePuzzle


	3. Internal Bleeding Strawberry

**A/N: **As bad as this chapter might sound...it's crucial to the plot. Before you say, 'what plot,' I'm trying desperately to squish SOMETHING into here. And I fail. OTL

Ah, but seriously. Please review, so I can know how I'm doing! Not to mention that it encourages me to write more, better, and faster! Win-win situation we got goin' on here, right?

* * *

"Strip."

Mello tossed an outfit at Near, apparently expecting him to change into that instead of his maid's uniform. Near picked up the outfit and observed it suspiciously, seeing that it was a schoolgirl uniform. How original. He slowly slipped off his stilettos and stockings, exchanging them for a pair of navy-blue knee-high socks, hiking them up over his small feet. After that, he slipped off the maid's dress, carefully folding it and setting it down on the floor next to his shoes and stockings. Near didn't bother to try and hide his erection as he slipped on the pair of lacy white panties Mello had picked out for him, sliding a short, navy-blue pleated miniskirt on overtop of those.

He looked up at Mello once before slipping on the white, sailor-uniform-inspired top, tying the dark blue scarf loosely around his neck. After he was dressed, he sat obediently on the floor, not really knowing what would egg Mello on and what would calm his thirst, if even in the slightest. However, instead of walking towards him like Near expected Mello to, the blonde only walked over to the king-sized bed, sitting on the very edge.

"Give me a lap dance," he demanded, licking his lips hungrily as he looked over at Near. "Now."

Near crawled over to the blonde on his hands and knees, not wanting to have to choke himself of Mello's cock again. He looked up at Mello through a veil of bangs and eyelashes before getting the go-ahead nod and standing up. Now came the hard part.

You see, Near hadn't given many lap dances in his life. 'Not many' being none at all. He obviously never went to clubs and asked people to give him lap dances, so that only left him with what Matt had shown him back at Wammy's—a videotape of a strip club he had stolen from one of the older kids. Now, he wasn't exactly interested at the time, so he hadn't paid much attention to the technique, but he had remembered the general concept.

Placing a hand timidly on each of Mello's shoulders, Near straddled the blonde's lap, still standing up with a leg on either side of him. Nervously swallowing before beginning to rock his hips back and forth slowly, Near could not bear to make eye contact with Mello. And he thought being lead around on a leash was humiliating…at least he could say he had no choice in that one.

He could feel Mello's fingertips venture up his skirt until they reached his hips, hands gripping on to the material of his panties and the soft flesh underneath them. Blue eyes drank in everything Near did eagerly, and large hands made Near begin to swing his hips slower, their groins slightly brushing.

"Look at me," he demanded; not taking his eyes off of Near's lowered ones.

Shakily, Near raised his head, hands gripping the material of Mello's vest slightly tighter. He could not help the blush of embarrassment that spread itself across his face as Mello smirked at him. He wished that he could just go crawl in hole somewhere and die. One person, having _so much_ power over him…he wasn't used to it, to say the least. However, the fact that it was Mello made it all the more humiliating, while also making him feel slightly more safe and secure. Better Mello than some other person.

"_Tsk, tsk_…" Mello whispered, _running_ his hand across the bulge in the front of Near's panties. "So naughty…I never would have thought you _liked_ this, Near…"

"I-I do not like it…" he said, face flushing further. "It i-is simply a b-body's natural r-reaction t-to anything sexual… e-erection occurs w-when two tubular s-structures that run the l-length of the penis, the corpora c-cavernosa, become e-engorged with venous blood… This m-may result from any of various p-physiological stimuli, also known as…s-sexual stimulation and s-sexual a-arousal…"

"You sound like a dictionary," Mello snorted, continuing to rub his palm against Near's erection, feeling a small bit of pre-cum staining the panties. "I'll show you why you get an erection."

Mello picked up the small boy like he weighed nothing, setting him down on the bed, straddling him once again. Slowly, he slipped a hand up the smaller boy's skirt, running his fingers up and down Near's soft inner thighs, pushing the skirt up slightly. However, before the blonde had time to do anything, there was a loud knock on the door. Mello angrily looked up, probably upset that his playtime was being interrupted.

"What the fuck could you possibly want?" he asked, not getting up off of Near.

"It's Rod," he said. "I gotta talk to you about something."

Brow furrowing before ice blue eyes lit up, Mello grabbed a pair of handcuffs he got off of the nearby nightstand, flipping Near over on to his stomach and cuffing his hands to the headboard. The blonde's hands roughly grabbed his hips, hitching his ass into the air so he was on his knees. Slapping the back of his upper thigh roughly, Mello ran his hands up Near's shirt once before walking over towards the door.

"Don't move," he commanded Near, hearing the covers rustle as Near tried to lie flat on his stomach. "You're to stay just like that until I tell you that you can move."

Mello unlocked the door, holding it wide open so Rod might see his prize that was lying on his bed, cuffed with his ass in the air.

"Come on in~" Mello said cheerily, stepping aside so Rod could walk in. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Mels…_that's_ that kid from back at the orphanage—er—whatever you used to go to?" he asked, eyes still affixed on Near.

"Yeah, this is Near…" said Mello, voice obviously proud as he walked over to Near. "You like?"

Near closed his eyes. He didn't want anybody else to SEE him like this…it was as humiliating enough that he should be forced to undergo this abasement in front of Mello, but in front of somebody else, it seemed like it was ten times worse. So, he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to pretend he was back at the SPK. He was just sitting on the floor, playing with Optimus Prime…and Mello was not sliding his panties off, caressing the sensitive flesh of his bruised ass, snickering as he let out a quiet moan.

"He's pretty cute, isn't he?" Mello said, squeezing his ass roughly. "Bet'cha you wish you could try him out, don't you?"

"Who _wouldn't_?"

Closed eyes suddenly opened. Near roughly tugged on his handcuffs, about to protest, but Mello stopped him.

"Shh…" he whispered, roughly shoving two fingers into Near's tight entrance and beginning to scissor him. "You really don't have a say in the matter…you should just be glad I'm preparing you, because I know he won't…"

"P-please Mello…" Near whimpered. "P-please…"

"Shh."

Mello pushed in two more fingers, smirking as he continued to let out mewls and moans. Suddenly, he removed all contact, walking over to the door of the room and opening it before turning back around to look at Rod and Near.

"Have fun~" he said, smirking one last time before closing the door.

As the blonde walked out of the room, he suddenly felt compelled to go watch the two of them on the security camera feed, as voyeuristic as that sounded. He walked down to the surveillance room, intending to go see what Rod was doing to Near, when he heard a moan coming from inside. Fuck. One of the guys better not have their whore in there, or something. They acted like they could fucking do it wherever they wanted.

Mello kicked the door open, disgusted by the sight. One of the men in the mafia…he didn't know his name, nor did he care— was probably supposed to be watching surveillance. However, he was busy jacking off to the feed of Near, in his maid's dress, bare ass exposed, kneeling in front of Mello and giving him a blowjob.

"The FUCK are you doing?" Mello asked, pulling his gun out of his pants and pressing the barrel to the back of his head. "Get the hell out, you sick fucker."

The man looked like he was going to say something, but quickly closed his mouth and got up when Mello flicked the safety to his gun off. The blonde watched as he ran out of the room, and then he kicked aside the chair the man had been sitting in.

"Sick fuck."

Pulling over another chair, Mello sat down, his eyes traveling to the feed that was on playback. He watched as he choked Near on his cock, wincing slightly. It's not like he had _meant_ to be so rough with him…no, no pity. Near was his slave, and he deserved everything he got. Near was the one who tormented him all of these years, him and his, 'Ooh, Mello, looks like I got another A-plus when YOU only got an A~!'

Except…Mello could never remember a time when he did that. He would just quietly accept his score, eyes occasionally flickering to Mello as he—

No. Now was no time for pity. He was going to make Near want him, to beg for him, to admit that he was number one for once. Smirking at the thought, he flicked off the playback just as he came into Near's mouth, a shudder running down his spine as he remembered how _good_ it felt. The blonde couldn't wait to do it again to him tonight. Mm…he was going to dress him up in that little kitten outfit, and play with him until the small boy was _begging_ for him to fuck him raw.

However, as he turned on the feed to his room, a feeling hit him. It was not a feeling of pity, but _anger_. His eyes immediately went to Near's cute little face, his head being yanked back by Rod as the much bigger man thrust into him. He was still in his handcuffed position, Rod simply kneeling on the bed behind him, his large hand practically holding Near's entire head in it as he entwined his fingers in the boy's snowy-white curls, roughly pulling his head back and exposing his throat.

Near's face was painted a bright, strawberry-red, sweat trickling down it as his lips opened in what Mello guessed was a scream. The surveillance had no sound, so he couldn't tell, but he sure as hell could take a good guess, with how roughly Rod was thrusting into him. Gray eyes were closed tightly, tears rolling out of them, dripping down his soft cheeks. Mello could tell that Rod was about to come, so he decided it was time to do something.

Flipping on the microphone, he flicked it once before speaking into it, making sure that it only broadcast in his room.

"Don't cum inside of him," Mello demanded, his voice guaranteeing that there would be no arguing back against what he said. "I said you could try him out, not take him completely. I want you out of my room by the time I get down there, and you'd better not cum inside him."

Mello then flicked off the microphone, standing up, banging his fists on the table that held the monitors. It was stupid to have done this…now he wasn't the only one who had been inside of the tight, clenching heat that was Near. Fuck. Fuck it all.

Storming down the halls, he opened the door to his room angrily. The only thing that had changed since he had left was that the bedsheets were wrinkled, and Near was lying on his stomach, his body shaking. As Mello walked into the room, he closed the door softly behind him, locking it. Slowly, he walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Near and unlocking the cuffs. He couldn't help but feel bad as he saw the tears that were still streaming down the smaller boy's face, looking at him with large gray eyes, filled with betrayal.

"Nia…" he whispered softly, blue eyes taking in the sight below him. "Did you not like that?"

Near trembled, his body's defenses giving out one by one. He shook his head 'no' as he covered his face with his hands, probably embarrassed to have somebody see him cry. Mello pushed him back down on the bed, finally treating him gently, hands running under the skirt of his schoolgirl uniform. Lips met as Mello began to caress his fingers along the soft skin of his inner thighs, blue eyes lighting up for the second time within the last ten minutes.

Mello let go of Near for a moment, walking over to the closet and bringing out a box, and yet another costume. He crawled back up on the bed, sitting down next to Near, gently entangling fingers in curls as he pulled him back in for another kiss.

"I will make you submit…" he whispered, nipping at the smaller boy's soft lips. "Submit to me, Nia, and I can make you feel good…"

* * *

**End Note/ Review whoring: **Hm…did anybody sense the LOVE? No? What do you mean NO? M-Mello and Near ARE really i-in love…REVIEW AND I'LL PROVE IT. DON'T…AND I'LL…I WILL LEAVE IT LIKE THIS. [/end review whore]

Internal Bleeding Strawberry is the best song ever.

~FragilePuzzle


	4. Cherry Lips

**A/N: **Haha, I felt so fukking BAD last chapter…Nia…*sobsob* Sometimes, I get mad at Mello for being Mello…but anyways, one more chapter left after this. So you should ENJOY the kink while you can…but seriously, some people weren't sensing the LOVE. More like sadism and possessiveness. Well…yes. There were those things as well :D

* * *

"I will make you submit…" he whispered, nipping at the smaller boy's soft lips. "Submit to me, Nia, and I can make you feel good…"

Despite how defeated he had seemed, Near hadn't given up yet. He simply whimpered slightly as Mello nipped roughly at his lips, his eyes closing as if he could just block out everything that was happening. Mello moved his lips down to the smaller boy's neck and began biting and sucking, determined to leave a nice little mark that showed everybody just _who_ Near belonged to. For once in his life, Mello wanted Near to be just as intoxicated with him as he always had been with the small boy. As his lips continued to work against pale skin, he couldn't help but remember all of those days he would spend watching Near, back at Wammy's. It would always be through windows, or from behind books, with the company of Matt, but he had watched him all of those years…

He remembered why he did it, too. All he wanted was for Near to view him as a real threat. He wanted Near to notice him.

Remembering this caused Mello to bite down particularly hard, a small mewl escaping Near's throat. He couldn't ignore him anymore. Not only did he not have a choice…but Mello was going to get Near to _beg_ him to fuck him. Tonight, he was going to make him submit to him completely.

The blonde picked him up and set him back against the headboard, navy-blue miniskirt hitched up around his waist. It didn't seem as though blue eyes could get enough as Mello crawled between his spread legs, pulling him into his arms so he could reach behind him and undo his skirt, pulling it down exposing his cute pale thighs. The blonde quickly ran his hands up and down the soft skin, leaning forward to press another kiss to his lips, this one much deeper than the last. He worked his lips in a rhythm, feeling Near moan into his mouth as their tongues danced against one another.

"Near…" Mello whispered, his hands running up his sailor top. "All you have to do is beg, and I'll do whatever you want me to. All you have to do is _beg_. Maybe, if you put on a cute outfit and act good, I won't make you beg as much…"

The blonde slid his top off, hands running over hard nipples, Near's thin chest rising and falling shallowly. Finally, Mello ran his hands all the way down his legs and pulled off his socks, tossing the outfit on the floor as he leaned in, beginning to kiss him deeply and roughly again. He drank in the smaller boy's taste, his 'flavor' that one could only describe as 'Near' tasting slightly of vanilla. Which was strange, because Mello normally thought vanilla was disgusting…however, it didn't seem as though he could get enough of Near's taste.

"Now, go get changed," he said, nipping Near's jaw a few times before moving out from in between his legs. "I'll be right back…I need some chocolate."

Mello got up off of the bed and walked out to the main room, grabbing some of his chocolate bars off of the end table before walking back to the bedroom. Before he entered, he opened a chocolate bar and snapped a piece off, smirking. Finally, he opened the door, locking it behind him once again. Eyes took in the adorable sight on the bed as he made his way across the room, setting his chocolate bars on the nightstand, no longer in the mood for what those treats had to offer him.

"You look so cute," he whispered, hands running over Near's new-found lingerie.

The small boy was wearing a kitten outfit, silky white minidress, or the most basic of skimpy lingerie, exposing every subtle curve of his body. He had a pair of fuzzy white handcuffs in his hands that matched his ears and tail, the bell on his collar jingling softly as he handed the cuffs to Mello. Fluffy boots went up to his knees, the pure white fur on them almost as soft as Near's skin itself. Smirking, Mello spun the cuffs around one finger, pinning Near back down on to the bed.

"I can't believe you're so _compliant_…" he said, bending down and beginning to nip at his jaw again. "And I never thought you would have picked the kitten outfit…but it does suit you~"

"I-It is not a-as if I h-had much of a c-choice…" he muttered, his breath occasionally hitching as he tried to keep down any moans that might encourage Mello.

"That's right…you didn't…and you still don't," whispered Mello, running his tongue down Near's neck and earning a small moan. "But, you've been very good…so I'll reward you…"

Mello ran his eyes over Near's innocent expression once more before taking his vest off, not even having to tell Near anything before the small boy sat up and leaned forward, beginning to kiss and lick at his bare chest, really looking as a small kitten would. A small shudder rolling down his spine as Near moved his lips to a nipple, warm breath caressing it before his small tongue darted out and began to lick, Mello's breath hitching slightly.

"Mm…you're so cute…" he whispered, bringing Near back up for a dominating kiss. "But I'm still not going to lay a hand on you until you beg…"

"Mello…may b-be able to f-force me to dress as a k-kitten…" Near started, his eyes meeting Mello's with a new, fiery determination he seemed to have gained when Mello left the room. "But h-he cannot force me t-to beg for something I-I do not want…"

"You just don't know how much you want it yet…" smirked Mello, pushing Near back down to the bed and cuffing him once again. "I'll show you…you're going to _beg_."

Near only looked up at Mello, shuddering slightly as he ran a hand up the lingerie, completely ignoring the smaller boy's erection. However, he pulled his hand out a moment later, reaching over and grabbing something out of the box that Near had set on the floor and attempted to shove under the bed. Finally, he decided on what he was going to use—it was a large dildo, even bigger than himself. Smirking, he held it up to Near's lips, signaling for him to take it into his mouth.

Near tentatively parted his lips, knowing that if he didn't get it completely covered and wet, it would only hurt more when the blonde pushed it in. He took it into his mouth as far as he could, beginning to suck vigorously, a small bit of saliva trickling from the corner of his lips as he tried to take it in further. Looking up at Mello from underneath a veil of eyelashes and bangs, he let out a small moan, the blonde forcing even more past his lips.

Mello smirked, lust pounding through his veins as he watched Near's eyes flutter shut, the small boy still sucking fervently. Finally, the blonde pulled it out of his mouth, a small trail of spit connecting the dildo to his mouth. His soft cheeks were flushed, and Mello cupped one in his hand, beginning to rub the pad of his thumb against it. He teased the toy against Near's tight entrance, the small boy squirming slightly below him, letting out a choked whimper. He looked up at Mello nervously, obviously trying to disguise it, but the blonde could feel his body trembling underneath him.

Mello almost felt sympathetic as he looked at his nervous little expression, his body still quivering. Almost. He rubbed his thumb against the small boy's cheek before a wild thirst tore through him, and he pushed the dildo into the small boy. He wiggled it, pushing it in further, his body shaking with burning heat as Near's soft scream hit his ears. The toy quickly disappeared into his greedy entrance, small body now adjusted and wanting more.

Near's back arched and his mouth opened in another scream as Mello began to roughly slam it into him, hitting his sweet spot dead-on, on his first try. Near's mind couldn't help it when it forced his body to roll his hips, trying to take it in further, pushing back against it. His eyes closed tightly as his body tried to get Mello to hit that spot again, wanting the blonde to go harder, deeper, lust consuming his small frame.

"_Such_ a naughty boy…" chuckled Mello, slowly pulling the dildo back until it was almost out before slamming it into him again, earning another scream. "You're taking it in so _greedily_…"

Mello used his free hand to begin to play with the small boy's nipples, his own body hot, Near's sensitivity urging him on and making him even more excited. Near groaned and whimpered, his eyes rolling back into his head as Mello pounded the toy into him, his body bucking and squirming as he yanked on the handcuffs as hard as he could. Ears could faintly hear Mello laughing sadistically, cries of the blonde's name falling from his lips, fingers squeezing his nipples tightly.

"M-MELLO!"

Near suddenly came, the white liquid staining the white silk of the lingerie. His body shuddered, every muscle clenching before finally relaxing, letting the pleasure of the orgasm leave his body limp. Gray eyes slowly blinked open and looked up helplessly at Mello as a single word slipped past his tired and swollen lips.

"…p-please…"

Hell, right now, Mello was going to take him without him begging anyways. The blonde's mind was clouded with a lusty haze, wanting to be engulfed in the mind-numbingly pleasurable heat that was Near. He knew the smaller boy must have already been stretched, so he grabbed the keys to his handcuffs before unlocking him and flipping him on to his stomach, cuffing him to the bed once again. Slightly chapped lips placed a chaste kiss on his adorable little ass before unlacing his tight leather pants and freeing his erection, entering Near in one quick thrust.

Near could feel Mello's throbbing cock tearing at his insides, the blonde violently rocking his hips as a groan escaped his throat, the sound drowned out by the staccato moans that were falling from Near's lips. Near let out another weak scream as Mello slammed into his sweet spot, voice hoarse and tired as he rolled his hips, trying to get the blonde to go in deeper. The blonde only panted, hands clenching on to Near's hips as he let out another groan, body tired but craving more of Near's body. Near's hands were balled into fists, nails digging into his palms as he wished he had something to squeeze on to, if only to bear the pleasure and to assure himself that this was real. Waves of pleasure crashed over his small frame every time Mello slammed into him, his body getting closer and closer to climax.

"M-MELLO—a-hahhh—I l-love y-you!" Near cried, back arching as he spurted hot cum all over the sheets.

It wasn't until Mello shuddered and exploded his cum into Near's entrance did his brain even do so much as process that Near said anything. He gently pulled out of the small boy, one last whimper falling from kiss-swollen lips. It was only then did the blonde actually register what Near was saying.

"You…you what?" he asked, falling back on his knees, suddenly overcome with the weight of what Near had said.

"I-I…love….Mello…I-I am s-sorry…"

* * *

**End Note: **THE SUSPENSE. SUSPENSEEEEEEEEEEEE. Review? Rah, I was watching part of Moulin Rouge when I was listening to this, and Lady Marmalade….hehe, I love that song. Ahh, you naughty boys and girls and your French pick-up lines... Voulez-vouz couchez avec moi ce soir…I have the strong urge to stick that in this story somehow…But anyways, I was also watching/listening to a Death Note AMV…and…it had a lot of Near and Mello in it…and I felt really weird, watching them in the anime while I was writing this. It's just weird. XD

~FragilePuzzle


	5. Lonely Day

**A/N: **AHHHHHHHH. This is the last chapter, so make me a happeh wannabe author and REVIEWWWWW. Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

"I-I…love….Mello…I-I am s-sorry…"

It wasn't until a moment later that everything…well…actually HIT Mello. And it didn't just hit him. It slugged him in the face, kicked him in the gut, and knocked him out cold. He normally would have laughed at Near, made some sort of mockery of him, the normal 'and I thought you could control your emotions' type-thing. However, instead of doing any of that, the blonde only grabbed the key to the small boy's handcuffs, undoing him and looking down at him with wide eyes.

"N-Near…I'm sorry…what the hell did I do…?"

Near didn't even get up off of his stomach, his hands still in between the bars of the headboard. He didn't want to; he couldn't bear to look at Mello. God, he couldn't believe that he SAID that he loved Mello…he had always sworn to himself that he would not show that much weakness…he couldn't. He wanted to be L. That was his life. It was what he was made and raised for, and L certainly didn't have feelings for his biggest rival.

That was the worst part. Near knew Mello hated him, yet the small boy had never hated Mello…never.

"Near, why did you let me do this to you…? Why the hell didn't you SAY something or try and DO something, or—"

"Would Mello have listened?" Near asked, his voice hardening once again. "Does Mello seriously believe that he would have listened? Mello and I both know that it would have made no difference. We are not destined to live happily ever after. We both have purposes that require sacrifice over personal wants. I did not expect Mello to return the feelings I held for him, so I have kept them restrained and hidden."

"Go to sleep," demanded Mello, throwing the handcuffs down on to the floor. "You're delusional. Just…shut up."

Mello grabbed his gun off of the nightstand, briskly walking over to the door, unlocking it, and slamming and locking it behind him. He strode down the hallways to the training room, intending to shoot things in order to vent his anger. That usually worked.

Near lay down on the bed, defeated. His body was exhausted and screaming for rest, tired from having more sex in the past two days than he had ever had in his entire life. Curling himself up into a ball, he pulled the covers over his body before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, the only thought on his mind being Mello.

The sounds of gunshots echoed throughout the room as Mello angrily fired and reloaded, shooting cartridge after cartridge into the heart of the dummy. Near was in love with him, and he was in love with Near. This was the most fucked-up thing that had ever happened to him. He and Near had been in love with each other since back at Wammy's. Back then, Mello would beat Near up and torment him every day, breaking his toys and humiliating him. He even remembered when he made him strip in the common room…and now he had kidnapped him, and repeatedly raped him. Yet, Near was still in love with him…what the fuck was wrong with that little masochistic twat?

Mello finally lowered his gun, the barrel red-hot. He couldn't understand any of this…not any of it. If he was in love with Near, why the hell did he kidnap him? Why wasn't he in there, telling the other boy that he loved him too? What was stopping him…? It used to be that he was afraid of rejection, but now that he knew the smaller boy liked him too, he had nothing to fear. He had come to terms with his denial he had tried to give himself all these years…the fact that he hated Near, and that he was just an annoying little twat that always bragged about his scores and tormented Mello…none of it was true, and he had known that.

Dropping his gun on the floor, Mello ran back to his room as fast as he could, unlocking the door with shaky hands. He saw that Near was curled up underneath the covers, still in his kitten outfit, so the blonde made sure to keep quiet as he shut and locked the door behind him. He forced his body to put one foot in front of the other, eventually making it to the bed, where he climbed on to it, just sitting down next to Near. Blue eyes dripped a few silent tears as he tried to convince himself he still loved Near. He loved Near…but with every bruise he saw, his bright red handcuff-marked wrists, kiss-swollen lips, hickeys covering his jaw, neck, and shoulders…it brought down his confidence in his so-called 'love.'

Slowly, he slipped out of his clothes and pulled the covers over himself, naked body shaking as he nervously wrapped his arms around Near. The small boy fit perfectly into his arms, and he still slept peacefully as Mello began to place soft kisses on his head and neck, intertwining his fingers with Near's own.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly, knowing that he would never be able to say it to Near when he knew the boy was awake. "I'm so sorry, Near…I love you too…Jesus, I've always loved you, ever since you were just that little four-year-old puffball that arrived at the orphanage on March twenty-third…I was playing soccer with Matt when I saw you…I love you Near, so much…I'm so sorry…"

"There is no need to apologize," said Near, voice soft and laced with sleep.

"Fuck, you were awake?" Mello asked, his face flushing slightly. "You weren't supposed to hear that…"

"I am awake now…" he whispered, flexing his fingers slightly before lacing them with Mello's, allowing his body to relax into Mello's arms. "Why is…Mello…holding me so gently?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions," said the blonde, pulling him closer. "Just shut up…and…enjoy it."

Near nodded, mind clouded with sleep, his body relaxing and his breathing softening as he drifted to the land of the unconscious, having a sweet dream for the first time in his life. Soon after, Mello fell asleep as well, arms still cradling the small boy gently. Blonde became mixed with white as Mello attempted to shelter Near's petite frame from any more harm that might bestow him. Though he would never say it again, he was truly sorry for everything he did, yet he didn't wish he could take it back…because he got to tell Near that he loved him.

---_Hours later_---

Near was the first to wake, his body slightly sore, but mostly feeling warm and protected. He blinked a few times before remembering where he was, and that his body was so warm because Mello had wrapped himself around his small figure, as if trying to protect him from something. He could feel that Mello's hand was holding his, and he gently squeezed the blonde's fingers. It was so…nice…to be here with the person he loved most. However, a part of him knew that this could not possibly last. There was just…there was no way that everything would work out and they would have a happily ever after.

"Good morning, Near…" he heard Mello say, the blonde's face buried in his curls.

Near did nothing but squeeze Mello's hand, signaling that he was awake also. However, it seemed that Mello wasn't just going to have that. Scooting over a bit, Mello rolled Near over so that the smaller boy was lying on his back instead of his side, looking up at Mello.

"No, 'good morning, I love you,' for me?" he asked, cupping Near's round cheek in his hand.

"Mello and I both know that I am not that kind of a person," said Near softly, smile in his eyes.

"Not a tenderhearted lover? Is that so? Would you care if I tried to change your mind?" Mello asked, the pad of his thumb rubbing against Near's cheek as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the smaller boy's lips.

Near's eyes widened and his body tensed slightly, but he slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, beginning to timidly kiss him back. The blonde pushed the smaller boy back into the bed, determined to make up for what time he had lost, wanting to enjoy what little time they had left.

"Mind changed yet? You gonna give me an 'I love you too, Mello,'?" asked Mello, his lips moving to kiss Near's cheek gently.

Near only shook his head 'no,' shivering slightly as Mello slipped his hands up the smaller boy's remaining lingerie, pulling it off of his slightly trembling frame. The blonde tossed it to the floor, removing his boots, ears, and collar as well, leaving them both completely unclothed. Even with the covers housing them, Near continued to shiver.

"Is something wrong?" Mello asked, larger hands caressing his fragile body. "Do you want me to stop?"

Near shook his head again, the frail arms he had wrapped around Mello's neck pulling the blonde closer, as if trying to use his body to warm himself up. Mello pressed another kiss to his lips, this one much slower and deeper, drinking in his taste and the feelings the friction of their lips against one another brought. However, Mello pulled away for a moment, just sitting up and staring at the smaller boy. The blonde shoved the covers on to the floor, leaving them both on the empty bed, bare.

"Near…is it okay?"

Near nodded slightly, gray eyes looking at Mello nervously. The bed squeaked slightly as Mello adjusted himself, straddling Near, hands running along his bare body. He loved him…he always had…the blonde wanted to dwell on how much he had fucked up, but he knew that he would have time for that later.

"Near…" he whispered, the smaller boy's name rolling off of his tongue naturally. "Can I make you feel good? I…I don't want to fuck it up again. I'm not just going to have sex with you, or fuck you…that's not what I want. I'm going to make _love_ to you…"

Near shuddered again, the combination of Mello's words, his softly purring voice, and just the feeling of their skin against each other setting off a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Gray met blue for the who-knows-how-many-eth time, but this time, they seemed to hold a different meaning. Near ran his hands down Mello's chest, curious as to what sensations the blonde's skin under his hands would bring.

"Please…Mello…" whispered Near, his fingers wrapping themselves around Mello's sides. "I…"

Mello cut Near off by pressing a kiss to his lips, running his hands up and down the smaller boy's sides, as if trying to create friction to warm him up. The blonde sat the two of them up, setting Near on his lap and hosting him up to his knees so he could press his lips to the smaller boy's chest. Running his tongue down his pale torso, Mello drank in Near's mewls and wrapped his arms around the boy's lower back, pulling away to watch Near's head tilt back as another moan escaped his lips.

Mello moved his lips to an erect nipple, beginning to gently suck, hands greedily roaming his back. Staccato whimpers continued to fall from Near's lips, his hands clenching Mello's shoulders tightly. His body was shuddering slightly, a small gasp escaping as Mello continued to suck ravenously, the blonde finally moving his mouth to the small boy's other nipple.

"Do you like this?" he asked softly, peeking a finger into Near's entrance as he continued to work his mouth against the smaller boy's nipple.

Near said nothing, but he continued to let out moans and whimpers, adjusting himself slightly against Mello's finger. The blonde quickly slipped another finger into his tight entrance, not waiting for permission before beginning to quickly scissor them.

"N-Nn!" whimpered Near, leaning forward slightly and allowing Mello better access to his entrance. "M-Mello, I-I…!"

The blonde only smirked and slipped a third finger in, scissoring them roughly. Near let out a moan, his face flushing deeper as he clenched Mello's shoulders tightly, his nails digging into the soft flesh. Finally, the blonde pulled his fingers out and moved his hands to the small boy's hips, grabbing them and directing them down. Near seemed confused for a moment, but Mello pressed the tip of his cock to Near's entrance and the smaller boy quickly understood. He impaled himself in one try, dropping down completely as a soft cry slipped past his parted lips.

"Near…" Mello breathed, tilting his head back.

Near took this as the signal to begin moving, so he did. Slowly, he raised himself up so Mello was almost completely out of him, dropping himself back down and moaning loudly. The blonde could tell that he hit the smaller boy's sweet spot as he began to move faster, Mello pushing himself up into Near as well, determined to bring him just as much pleasure.

"M-Mello!" Near cried, dropping himself down particularly hard. "I-I—h-hah!"

The smaller boy closed his eyes tightly, his face a bright red as his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, lips parted to let out faltering moans. He continued to ride Mello, the only sounds in the room being their moans and panting, and the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. Mello knew that the smaller boy was about to cum, so he thrust up into him just as he dropped down, provoking the loudest cry yet. Near suddenly came, crying Mello's name, his hot cum spurting all over the both of them. He clenched around Mello as hard as he could, the blonde letting his cum explode into Near's entrance, Mello stifling a groan in his pale chest.

"M-Mello…" said Near, his voice still uneven as he panted, trying to regain his breath. "M-Mello, I-I…"

"Shh," Mello whispered, gently pulling Near off of him and setting him on to the bed. "You don't need to say anything, Near. I know."

Mello helped Near lie his head on one of the pillows before pulling him close, stroking his hair and feeling the smaller boy relax into his arms. He ran his hands up and down the soft skin of Near's back, wishing that he could just hold him in his arms forever.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" whispered Mello, pressing a kiss to Near's forehead. "Please…forgive me."

"I will not forgive Mello," said Near, looking up at the other boy. "Because there is nothing to forgive."

"I love you, Near."

"As I love Mello."

* * *

**End Note: **RAHHHHHHH. Fluff and romantic smutttt. I know that it…was terrible and OOC, but I still like it. Oh, and, by the way? I LISTENED TO, LIKE, EVERY FUKKING GACKT SONG WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. I AM IN LOVE WITH THAT MAN. I LOVE HIM. I KNOW ALL OF THE JAPANESE LYRIS TO ALL HIS SONGS. I…I WANT TO…I WANT TO KISS HIS FEET. I LOVE HIM. [/end fangirl rant]

Over and out, for now~!

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
